risky_safety_animefandomcom-20200214-history
YKYOWRSW...
this page is to tell people what will happen if you are obsessed with this anime and how you can tell Y-you K-know Y-you A-are O-obsessed W-with R-Risky S-Safety W-when... #you are on this wiki when i did not tell you about it #you have a lot of drawings of them #you can only talk about Risky and Safety ONLY #you seen each episode at least 50 times #you sing the ending song on the bus,bus stop,your room,class room,cafeteria,etc repeating #you keep repeating your favorite seen example:Risky-"Shes a brutal criminal who stole a cookie from me" #you talk a lot about your favorite example:"is Risky the best or am i crazy she may be a little mean but i love that anime character" #your favorite desert is chocolate cookies(unless it is already chocolate cookies before you seen this anime) #you think the moment of destiny mite happen one day again so you worn your friends #you think angels and shingami are real #you want a hat like Risky's #you made a website/wiki on Risky Safety #you dress up as one of the characters from Risky Safety for Halloween/anime convention #you make story's on Risky and Safety to continue Risky Safety #You say"look Risky/Safety are in my hands see,see rite here" to your friends #you take lots of pitchers of the anime #you like to say "Desuno" a lot #you say to your friends"please don't ever wish to die Risky or sum other shinigami will come to you i know from experience luckily a angel stopped me and i changed my mind"(you were probably just having a bad dream but never found out it was a dream) #you make or take a quiz on the Risky Safety anime(i don't think there is one maybe i will some day make one) #when ever you try surprise some one you say "charge!" #when you tern in a test/work sheet/quiz and last minute find out you put your name as Risky/Safety #you name one of your pets after one of the characters from the anime #your comment for a year book signature is "yoroshiku baby" or "yoroshiku baby desuno" #you accidentally call somebody after one of the characters from the anime #you blame everything on Risky #when your friend sits next to you at lunch you say "NO YOU JUST SQUISHED RISKY/SAFETY!!!" #your password involves something to do with the Risky Safety anime #you know all of the anime episodes by hart in both English and in Japanese #you see someone who wants to die and say"NO I HAVE RISKY RITE NEXT TO ME NOT NOW NO!" #you bye a lot of chocolate cookies and chocolate kisses and hope to be able meet Risky #the first ting you think when somebody has a problem is Risky #every time you try to rite Mom you put Moe...i wonder how that happened? #your binder has more Risky Safety things than School work #if you have not seen this anime yet but when you watch it you anxiously wait for the wonderful moment when to hear Risky's/Safety's adorable voice #if you forgot sum thing you blame it on Risky #you actually read to the bottom of this list